


Courting

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [13]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega!Damian Wayne, alpha!Jonathan Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: After thinking about it for a while Damian has decided he's going to court the alpha. Jon... tries to keep up.





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve started doing spotlights for pairings on the DC omegaverse server and this month’s was JonDami. 
> 
> I did have another idea that I ran out of time to do for the spotlight but don’t be surprised if I end up writing it generally at some point.

“Jon I wish to inform you that I would like to formally court you,” Damian says.

“What?” Jon asks because he thought the plan for the afternoon was to chill and play videogames, not announce a courtship. What was courting anyway? Jon had heard it before but only in like movies set in the past. Did Damian just say that he wanted to date Jon?

Probably better not to premise.

“I have been thinking over it for a number of months now and, while tradition dictates that the alpha should initiate the courting, I also do not think we should follow tradition nor do I wish to wait without making my intentions clear. So I would like to court you if you are allowing?”

“Yes.” Jon doesn’t know exactly where courting sits on the line of dating to marriage but he is certain it’s not any further than he feel comfortable with. It’s not like actually proposing?

“Good,” Damian says looking relieved. “I promise to prove myself worthy of your permission.”

“Damian-“ Jon starts, fully intent on asking what exactly them courting means. He’s picked up from the old-fashioned movies that it’s kind of like dating but he doesn’t know whether it’s just a different name for it. Plus he knows Damian tends to have his own interpretation of many things generally.

He gets cut off by Damian’s communicator beeping. And that takes priority by essence of it might signal an actual crisis.

Jon waits as Damian listens intently to what the person on the other side of the line is saying. Stretching his hearing Jon catches that it’s Batman but respects their privacy too much to listen much more.

“I understand father,” Damian says before turning it off. “My presence is required in Gotham immediately.”

“Right, I guess we’ll talk later?”

“Yes, we can discuss this more later. I need to go,” Damian says before hurrying to the transporter.

There isn’t really any point to Jon staying at their base now. It wasn’t like they were working on a case or anything important. Just planning to spend the day hanging out.

But Jon doesn’t want to go home just yet. He wants to, well, he doesn’t exactly know. But if he goes home right now there’s no way he’d be able to keep what just happened from his parents and he doesn’t want them to know just yet.

He wants to have it between him and Damian at first.

And that’s okay right?

* * *

The box sitting on Jon’s bedside table seems harmless enough for a box that was not there when Jon went to sleep. Scanning past its outside layers reveal what looks like an incredibly ornate dagger which is slightly threatening, but the box is one that makes it look like a gift as much as Jon doesn’t know why anyone would think to give him a knife as a gift.

Well, apart from Damian.

Which, okay, actually made a bit of sense.

Jon opens the box and holds the dagger in his hand. And yeah this looks like the kind of dagger Damian would have. Still Jon doesn’t fully understand why Damian gave him a dagger. Is it part of them courting?

Shit. Was Jon supposed to get something for Damian back?

First thing’s first though – confirming the source of the dagger is in fact Damian.

He gets his phone to text Damian only to find a text already waiting for him from the omega.

_You free this Saturday? _

_Yes _Jon texts back _Why? _

_Also did you leave me a knife? _He adds quickly.

_I would like to go to the zoo with you _Damian replies after a minute, followed by, _yes, do you like it? _

_Cool, _Jon texts back _and yes_

He can admit the dagger is cool looking so he supposes he likes it well enough. Even if he doesn’t fully understand what he’s supposed to do with it.

And he still doesn’t know if he should get something to give to Damian before the weekend.

Jon is still contemplating what he should do in response to the knife when Kon knocks on his door.

“Hey did you still want to join me training today?” Kon asks before pausing. “You look confused.”

“Do you know what courting is?”

“Sure – when an alpha attempts to woo an omega with the end result being marriage. Typically with the approval of the omegas Head of Pack. The act of it has fallen out of favour for the less formal dating during the early to mid 20th century in at least the Western world,” Kon rattles off. “They uploaded a dictionary into my head remember.”

“So it’s different to dating?” Jon asks.

“Kind of? It has more formal rules that dating but they both kind of end of either breaking off or getting married. Still some would say the distinction between the two is important. Why?”

“Damian’s courting me.”

“Oh,” Kon says then shuts the door and comes to sit across from Jon the bed, his voice somewhat more hushed. “Have you told Clark or Lois?”

Jon shakes his head. “Should I?”

“You’re going to have to eventually if you two end up getting serious,” Kon says. “But I’m guessing this is new?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool, and the knife?” Kon asks, pointing to the dagger in Jon’s hand.

“Damian left it for me – do I need to get him something in return?”

“Courting is meant to involve exchanging of gifts,” Kon says before twisting his face in an overexaggeration of thinking. “But not a direct one for another. Although generally the alpha provided the bulk of the gifts, but if Dmaian is courting you instead of the other way around. Wait- you might want to tell Clark and Lois about this sooner than later because technically if Damian’s courting you he needs to ask their permission. And you might want to give the heads up before he does.”

“What?” Oh great – Jon already messed this up. “Do I need to ask permission as well?”

“Technically- well technically you would because you would be courting Damian not the other way around. And you probably should seeing how much Damian values his place in the Bat-pack and Bruce’s place as its head,” Kon says.

“Did you ask permission when you and Tim started dating?” Jon asks.

“No. But we are just dating not courting, and I think Tim would have been offended if I did. Tim and Damian are pretty different omegas though. And, I mean, I still had to face Bruce in the end – maybe if you approach him first he’ll be nicer?”

Jon hadn’t thought about that. But he had heard alphas at his school talk about getting threats from the parents of the omegas they had started dating. And Batman could be really scary at times.

“Is he mean?”

“I mean, to me, yeah, but remember – I’m half Luthor and therefore can’t be fully trusted in case my evil genes suddenly overpower me and I decide to go full supervillain,” Kon says with the appropriate dramatic miming of him going ‘full supervillain’. “He likes you, so you’ll probably get a better treatment. Still, some brotherly advice? Tell Dick first. That way if Bruce decides to ban an ass Dick’s already on your side.”

“Right. Why is this so hard?” Jon asks collapsing onto his bed. Because he just wanted to spend time with Damian, wanting to hang out with him and be close to him, and why were there so many rules involved now that they had a formal title?

“I would say because you chose to date a Bat, but honestly – dating, or courting or whatever, is hard no matter who you pick. But it’s meant to be worth it if you successfully get your way through it,” Kon says before pausing. “Right, that got too deep there – if you really want to know what Damian thinks or expects when it comes to courting you kind of need to ask him. He is the one that asked you first.”

“Thanks.” It was nice to have someone to talk to without worrying about getting into trouble. And Kon was very good at it as much as he liked to claim otherwise.

“No problem,” Kon says getting up and stretching. “The joining me for training invite is still open, or you can stay here if you want to just think as well.”

“I think I’ll join you.” Jon can always think about it more once they get back. And a clear mind might make it easier.

“Cool.”

* * *

Bludhaven is, well, Jon doesn’t want to say that Bludhaven is worse than Gotham, nor that Gotham is that terrible of a place – after all it’s where Damian lives. But both of them have a very different feeling than Metropolis or New York and Jon normally wouldn’t go out of his way to visit it.

Dick had said he’d be free to meet him to talk during his lunch-break at a café near his work though, so Jon had flown to the city and changed into some casual clothes before waiting for when Dick would show up where they agreed to meet.

Jon tries not to be nervous.

Dick’s nice to him normally. There’s no real reason to suspect he’ll suddenly be mean.

Although normally Jon isn’t being courted by Dick’s beloved younger brother. And Jon’s heard enough stories about how protective Dick can get over those he considers pups in his packs to have reason to be concerned he thinks. Not that he knows what he will do if Dick reacts negatively seeing Dick’s supposed to be the fall-back in case Bruce gets mad.

Jon tries to push all the anxiety aside as he sees Dick walking towards him, a grin on his face.

“Hey Jon!” Dick says when he reaches Jon, leaning in for a hug. And Jon just finds himself all too aware of how much Dick smells of Damian’s pack. Tries to ignore the sudden realisation that Dick’s approval might be as important to Damian as Bruce’s.

“I hope you don’t mind if I get some coffee before we talk,” Dick says as he pulls away. “I had a big night.”

“Sure,” Jon says.

“Thanks.” Dick barely has to order his coffee, by the time he’s at the front of the line the barista already has it prepared. Exchanging it for the money Dick already has prepared with a joke about him being predictable in his order.

“What did you want to talk about?” Dick asks once they are sitting just to the side of the coffee shop.

Jon does his best to ignore his nerves. It’s not like Dick looks intimidating currently, if anything his body language and scent are easy and inviting. But that doesn’t change that he’s the Head Omega of Damian’s pack and someone respected through the whole of the hero community. Kon might be right that he’s easier to approach than Batman but there’s still a level of intimidation in facing him.

“So, uh, me and Damian are courting. I mean Damian asked if he could court me and I said yes. If that is okay with you?” Jon hopes his phrasing is okay – Dick always told him to be too formal with him but this is a formal request Jon is making isn’t it? Or at least something that should be treated with a degree of seriousness.

Dick leans back on his chair with a smile. And Jon hopes it isn’t because he’s about to bring out the Kryptonite or tell Jon he can’t court Damian, or can’t let Damian court him.

“You know part of the reason I was up late last night was because my little brother was in town,” Dick says. “And he was freaking out because he had asked his alpha best friend if he could court him and was terrified he was going to mess it up.”

It’s clear he’s talking about Damian and Jon already feels guilty because had he somehow caused Damian to feel like he was doing things wrong? He wishes he knew how he was supposed to act.

“He looked just as nervous as you do currently. Young love is sweet like that,” Dick says with a soft smile. “I’m not going to give you a formal blessing, because, yeah, that feels a bit weird to me. But I know how much you two mean to each other and hope this is successful for the both of you or that you at least stay close.”

“Thank you.” It’s silly but Jon does feel relieved to know Dick is okay with this. That Damian’s most important brother is in support of them.

Now he just has to convince the Head Alpha and proper Head of Damian’s Pack: Bruce. 

* * *

Jon likes Bruce Wayne. His dad respect him and Bruce has been overwhelmingly nice to Jon and supportive of him and Damian hanging out.

That doesn’t make this any better or easier.

Because Jon’s standing in the main entrance to the Wayne Manor waiting for Damian to come downstairs so they can go to the zoo and Jon is pretty sure Bruce suspects there is something more to this than two friends hanging out. He has to doesn’t he? He’s Batman. He must have picked up on some subtle clue Jon doesn’t even realise he’s giving off.

Jon kind of wishes Damian would hurry up so they could leave.

Or is Damian purposely being slow to try and give Jon the chance to ask Bruce for permission to be courted by him?

Why is this so hard?

Whether it is Damian’s intention this is the best opportunity Jon has to ask Bruce for permission. He just really hopes Bruce doesn’t happen to be carrying Kryptonite on him currently. Not that he actually thinks Bruce would use it on him for this of course.

Hopefully.

“Uh, Mr Wayne?”

“Yes Jon.”

“So, uh, Damian asked if he could court me and I said yes. And I thought I should inform you and check that it’s okay?”

Bruce seems to freeze and Jon wonders if maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t already figured it out.

“Of course,” Bruce says and Jon is fairly certain now he did already know. Which, of course – he is Batman. “And you don’t need my permission. Damian is free to decide who he is dating, uh, courting himself.”

“Thank you sir.”

Bruce nods and it’s then that Damian shows up. Walking down the stairs like it’s nothing while looking the every bit the wealthy prince he actually is.

“Father, Jon,” Damian greets once he reaches them and Bruce just grunts.

“We need to talk when you get back, but I hope you enjoy your day out,” Bruce says to Damian before leaving.

“You look good,” Jon says and immediately wants to shove his foot into his mouth because could he get anymore cliché?

“Of course I do, you do as well,” Damian says. And sure Jon did try to pick out some of his nicer clothes but he still is sure he looks so plain compared to Damian in his outfit that both makes Jon think of power while also showing off Damian’s softer features. Draws attention to the fact that he’s an omega while still making it clear he is not one to be lightly messed with. 

“Thanks. So, uh, are you ready to go?”

“Tt, are you?”

* * *

“Hey Damian,” Jon asks as the two of them sit on the edge of one of the gardens at the zoo eating ice cream that Jon insisted he pay for. “I know you’re courting me but can we also be dating?”

Jon had been thinking about it the whole day while they were out. And if Damian is allowed to court him despite tradition saying it should be the other way around than it should be fine for them to also be dating right?

“Damian?” Jon asks again after Damian doesn’t respond. When he turns to look at Damian the omega’s face is a solid red. “Are you blushing?”

“No I’m not!” Damian protests and Jon can hear his heart beating faster. “But if you wish for it then, yes, we may date while I court you.”

“Really? Thank you.” Sure Jon doesn’t know for sure but he has a clear idea of what he’s supposed to do when dating than being courted.

“Of course,” Damian basically stutters and Jon can’t help but lean over to press against him. And Damian does seem to relax at the contact.

Which is good – you’re supposed to feel comforted by the person you’re dating. Jon knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you want to talk to me about things or send me prompts my tumblr is: GoddessofRoyalty.


End file.
